This is a request for $14,954,444 million dollars in renovation funds to complete 63,397 square feet of shell space in a newly constructed biomedical research building. The project will complete three floors of what is currently termed the Phase V research building. The new building is located on the North Campus of The University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center (UT southwestern). The three floors will house the Department of Cell Biology faculty who currently occupy space on the South Campus. Completion of these floors will provide a state of the art research facility for the faculty as well as allow them to work closer to faculty previously on the South Campus that now occupy laboratories on the North Campus. The Cell Biology faculty are currently spread across three different buildings on the South Campus and this would relocate them into a single building. In addition, the new space will allow expansion of the faculty which current constraints do not provide. Further, the current location of the Cell Biology faculty is separated from the imaging facilities which are essential to their research. The goal of the renovation is to provide improved research space suitable for modern cell biology research that will facilitate interactions between the faculty members of cell biology and their collaborators now on the North Campus. Specific goals are to optimize the new space, organize laboratories by common research interests, expand core space, maximize access to the imaging equipment space and provide space for the recruitment of new faculty, trainees and staff.